1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lawn, garden debris, leaf, brush and limb disposal apparatus. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved apparatus which provides for combining or integrating a lawn, garden debris, leaf, brush and limb disposal apparatus and a lawn and leaf vacuum into a unitary apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Lawn, garden debris, leaf, brush and limb disposal apparatus, generally referred to as chipper and shredder apparatus, has been known for many years. Over the years the art has been improved and expanded. Some examples of the advance in the art may be seen by examining the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 885,177 to Powell 1908 U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,490 to Clement 1931 U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,367 to Brown 1935 U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,665 to Ottersland 1941 U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,578 to Riches et al 1961 U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,594 to Kershaw 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,989 to Strong 1989 U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,302 to Baker 1989 U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,882 to Ober 1990 ______________________________________
Certain of the above mentioned patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 885,177; 1,828,490; 2,247,665; 4,827,989; 4,834,302; and 4,951,882 are examples of patents that teach and disclose apparatus that may be used to reduce wood, such as tree limbs and other wood or other hard garden material to relatively small pieces or chips. Others of the above mentioned patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,004,367; 3,000,578; and 3,572,594 are examples of patents that teach and disclose wood comminuting apparatus usable in chipping and shredding apparatus. Each of the above patents disclose examples of prior art apparatus which includes a driven cutter and/or chipper which cuts into and makes chips out of wood. The driven cutter or chipper generates a movement of air inside the chipping and shredding chamber while performing the cutting and/or chipping function. Although the air flow is secondary to the cutting and/or chipping function it is useful in evacuating the size-reduced matter from the compartment or area in which the cutting and/or chipping function is performed. The air flow translates into a blower at one end of the chamber and a vacuum at the other end. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,882, for example, discloses apparatus which makes use of the vacuum generated by the driven cutter and chipper to suck up or vacuum leaves from the ground. The vacuum mode is created by attaching an accessory hose to the vacuum side of the chamber containing the chipping and shredding assembly. The entire chipping and shredding apparatus and its drive means are mounted on the back or bumper of a pick-up truck, and the apparatus is made mobile by moving the truck supporting the chipping and shredding apparatus. The area over which the vacuum is useful is a function of the length of the hose attached to the chipper and shredder chamber of the chipper and shredder apparatus. Although the proposed apparatus appears practical, the apparatus itself is cumbersome, requires a truck to move the apparatus from one area to another, is greatly limited in its mobility and is not suitable for home garden use.